The Bad Touch
by Jawshy
Summary: What happens when Honda turns into a vampire and finds Jounouchi beaten up? HondaXJounouchi, lemon, yaoi, don't like, don't read. R&R, no flames, some steamy stuff.
1. The Bite

_I don't really have much to say except this couple is hawt. This is my first lemon, ever. Yeah yeah I know, "OH IT'S YAOI LOLFAG." I don't care, it's freaking hawt. D: I'm bisexual for a reason! Call me a crazed fan all you want, I'll just spit in your tea and chop you to bits with a cleaver. ¬¬  
_

_

* * *

_

**Jounouchi's POV**

I stepped into the alley, with those three faces. It wasn't a step I wanted to take. Those three very familiar faces, that I knew so well look at me with hatred. Pure hatred. The way they look at me was such a way that no weak hearted person could take.

_Betrayal._

I had wanted to leave their stupid gang since I started. Of course, I didn't start on my own will. But I never had the courage to say anything. Now that I had however, I knew that I was going to be punished, and have 'sense' forced into me. They tried dragging me back in a few months ago, and it worked. I had to go back, otherwise I'd just be harassed.

What a stupid mistake. Now I was pushing my friends away, and I'm isolating myself from the only true friends I've ever had. The worst thing is, I can see how hurt Honda is about all of this, he was with me last time, and now that I've done it again, I think he hates me.

He hates me, for going back, for pushing Yuugi away, and for being a burden. I know he does.

So I have to face the consequences of my actions, and get myself out of this gang before it's too late.

I didn't see the first punch coming, you never really do. It hurt the most, the first punch always hurts the most, the first trace of physical pain. I've always known that, for as long as I've endured this pain from my father. This pain was different though, there was no real emotion attached to it, because I certainly didn't see myself as 'close' with the three thugs surrounding me.

I know that I'd end up going to Honda's house after this, asking him for a helping hand. Despite all of this, I know he'll be there to help. He's the only one who's truly ever understood me.

On the subject of Honda, I've noticed he's not been in school for the days I've been in. Although I've only been in 3 days for the past few weeks, I've noticed he's not been attending. This is unusual of him. I sure hope he's not got himself into a mess either, the last thing I want is something bad happening to him, because I'm not sure if I'm even going to be able to help him if something bad happens... I remember I saw a bite mark on his neck last time I saw him. What could this mean? Has he been fighting? I remember a bruise on his arm. I really need to check up on him...

"You're quiet." I snapped myself out of thought. I realized I had just been getting punched and kicked for the past 5 minutes and hadn't even noticed. I examined my arms and noticed the bruises forming, and then I felt my hair being grabbed forcefully.

As soon as I knew it, I was thrown to the floor, and spat at. Disgusting.

"Pathetic." Is all I heard, but I didn't really care. I was no longer bothered about what these stupid men did to me, it's the same old. A few beatings, and it's over with.

After another 5 minutes, I could barely stand, and then I saw them exchange sinister looks...

This wasn't the routine, what's going on? I suddenly felt fear. _Fear._

I was fearing for my life for once...

One of them routed in their pocket, and I immediately knew what was going to come of this. _Please let it be something that'll let me live._

No matter how much I pleaded in my mind, I saw the real weapon. The silver blade was thin, and smooth. It looked quite sharp, but very clean.

I gave the thug a pleading look of mercy, but he simply laughed at me. Oh crap. He inched towards me, holding the sharp weapon, waiting for me to run. He saw the fear in my eyes.

I tried to get up and run, but I failed horribly and fell over, and I felt myself being restrained.

"Hold still, I'm not going to hit a vital organ."

... Sadistic freak.

I waited for the piercing pain to hit me, waited for the sound of flesh being opened, and after a few seconds, I felt the sharp blade on my arm.

_Slash._

I screamed out at the pain of the slashing. I looked down at my arm and saw a deep cut forming.

He moved the knife to my other arm, and looked me in the eyes. He had a look of pure hatred, and then I felt it, that blade.

_Slash._

This time I kept my scream in, as I said before, the first injury always hurts the worst, the rest are painless.

I looked over and saw an identically deep slash on my arm.

The thugs let me go, and the one holding the knife pocketed it, and snarled at me.

"Okay, you can leave the gang now, you better hope I never see you again, it won't turn out pretty."

I was hurting all over, I couldn't feel both of my arms, and I slumped against the brick wall. One of the thugs threw a trashcan at me, and it hit me with full force. The trashcan then sprawled out next to me, and the trash bags came out.

I slid down the wall and collapsed, and then I lost vision.

* * *

**Honda's POV**

I was walking down the sidewalk in a rough part of town._ I think I saw them go this way._

As I walked down the street, I saw those thugs come out of the alley._ Damnit! I'm too late!_

I waited for them to walk past me, and I walked smoothly to the alley. Once I saw them turn a corner, I immediately ran down the alley, looking for my blond friend. Then I smelt the strong scent of blood, which almost made me double over. I quickly snapped myself out of it though, Jounouchi was in danger, and I could sense alot of blood.

Then I saw a toppled trashcan with the garbage coming out of it. He must be here...

I looked over the trashcan, and what I saw was a horrifying sight. Jounouchi was on the floor with blood spewing out of his arms, he was turning paler by the second. Immediately I knelt down to him, trying to check for a pulse. I searched all over his body, and then...

I felt a very faint pulse. _Thank God._

He then opened his eyes...

* * *

**Jounouchi's POV**

I opened my eyes, after hearing shuffling. As soon as I opened my eyes, I almost screamed. I was staring into deep, red and lifeless eyes. I felt more powerless than before, if that was possible. His frame seemed much bigger than mine, but I knew he was only taller than me by two inches. His eyes seemed to pierce into my soul, but his skin was the same shade of tan as usual. He moved his head back a bit, and started to take off his jacket and shirt.

"I'll use this to stop the bleeding." He said. His voice sounded somewhat raspier than usual, and I felt a deadly aura around me.

He wrapped his jacket around the cut on my left arm, and his shirt around the cut on my right arm. I looked at his body, it seemed... perfect? I never noticed it this perfect in the locker rooms. Has he been working out or something?

"Why are your eyes... r-red?" I managed to spit out, he shuffled so he was facing me directly and looked me in the eyes, again.

"Try to guess." He smiled, still having the nerve to challenge me at the most desperate of times. I glared at him.

"Fine, contacts?"

"Nope... Not quite. Nice guess though." ... Those weren't contacts? Either I'm blind because I've not noticed his eye colour for all this time, or he's lying.

"Liar! Those are contacts!"

"No, they aren't. My eyes are permanently like this now."

"So wait, you don't hate me?" His serious expression came back.

"No, I could never hate you. I'm glad you gave up with that gang, even if it meant... _this_ would happen to you." His tone went darker as he got to the end of his sentence.

I let out a slight moan, I could feel the blood still pouring out, seeping through his clothes.

He looked at me with concern, and I could see his eyes moving frantically. What was he thinking of?

"There's only one way to save you. The paramedics wouldn't be able to get here in time..." I heard him say. What did he mean? How could he possibly save me? He's not a doctor!

He started to crawl closer to me like a cat, until he towered over me, slightly seductive.

"What are you doing?" I asked, quite flustered by his sudden change in attitude. He looked down at me with slit eyes.

"This will only hurt for a second, keep still, and don't panic." He simply said. I watched as it looked like he was about to bring his head down onto my chest, but I then felt his lips on my neck instead. What was he-

I felt his breath on my neck, like he had just opened his mouth. I waited patiently for what he was going to do.

After a few moments of thinking, he opened his mouth fully, I looked in the corner of my eye and could see... fangs?

I started to breath heavily, but calmed myself down.

_He said don't panic._

Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck, like something had just pierced it. I almost screamed out, but then I felt my eyes closing, feeling sleepy, again. The last thing I felt was blood rushing out of my neck.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

I opened my eyes, and I saw that Honda wasn't there. Something felt different about me. I looked around and could see things in blindingly great detail. Small cracks on the wall, specks of blood, gravel on the floor, just simple things that the human eye wouldn't recognize well unless you squinted or you were up close.

My neck was aching for some reason, I put my hand up to touch it, but I felt a hand stop me.

"Don't, you'll make it worse."

I looked at the side of me, and Honda was sitting next to me on the ground. So that's where he was.

"Make what worse?" I questioned, curious.

"Make the bite mark on your neck worse..." He trailed off. Bitemark? What bitemark?

"You have some explaining to do! What bitemark? I don't remember-"

"I bit you."

_... What?_

Bit me? What did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about?" I gave him a puzzled look, and looked into his eyes. They were still red... So it wasn't an illusion. His shirt was still off, and his body was still perfect... It wasn't a dream either.

"You were supposed to die last night, you weren't supposed to survive. Your dying breath was supposed to be spent with me by your side. But I saved you, I bit you. I bite into your neck, and turned you into one of the undead. I'm not proud of what I did, but I couldn't let you die..."

Undead? What the hell was this bullshit? I looked at my arms and realized the gashes weren't there anymore...

"You expect me to believe-"

"Feel your canine teeth."

I did as he requested. They were much sharper than usual.

"Have you figured out why my eyes are red yet?" He asked.

"... Oh." I was dumbfounded, "Does this mean my eyes are red too?"

"Yes."

"Well... that's kind of cool." I smoothly said. He turned his head back to the wall opposite us.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, looked ashamed.

"Why? You saved my life, I owe you big tim-"

"Do you not realize what this means? You're a vampire, the undead, you can't hang around with humans anymore, why else do you think I was off school?"

"..." I had no words to say. That's right. I'm going to have urges. I'm going to have to stay off school for a few months so I don't end up attacking someone.

I sighed and turned my head to the wall.

"You're also going to have to stay away from home."

"I hate that hell of a place anyway..." I negatively replied. It was true, I hated home.

I suddenly felt a cold breeze. Quite surprised by this, I looked over at Honda, who seemed to be shivering. _So we can still feel the warmth and cold?_

I scooted up to him a bit.

"Are you cold?" I asked. He nodded and looked at me.

"Can you warm me up?..." He shyly asked. At first I was caught off guard and looked at him weirdly, but then I realized no one was here... So it wouldn't really matter if two guys were hugging, right? Besides, the sole reason is JUST because it's cold.

I moved so I was sat in his lap. I was a bit shaky at first, but I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him, blushing a bit.

"Thanks..." I heard him mutter, and I felt him arms wrap around me too. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I heard him whisper, "Since we have no home now, we might have to spend alot of nights like this..."

He was right, it was the winter, and it was cold as hell. Although the cold probably doesn't affect us as much as average humans, it'll still make a huge impact on us. He also has no shirt or jacket to wear, so we're going to have to go back to his house tomorrow to get him some clothes.

"Hey, this looks like a great place to make out!" ... What the-

"Well, that date was a good date, and I still have room for 'dessert'."

Shit! Someone's coming down the alley. I felt Honda tense up and look at me dead on in the eyes. I looked down around the alley and spotted quite a large box, it was wide enough to fit two humans in, if they sat down.

I got up with Honda, and grabbed his arm. I saw a girl, who looked our age, and a boy, who looked maybe a year older coming down from the entrance.

I pulled Honda over to the box, and climbed in. as I got in, I scooted up, but there wasn't enough room. He'd have to go on top of me.

"You're going to have to get on top..."

He got on top of me inside the box, and ducked down, but then I realized...

Our crotches were rubbing against eachother. Crap. Awkward position. I was about to say something and then...

"Oh, Cody! You know I like it when you touch me there!" ... Fuck! The people making out!

I tried to move, but it just strained even more, and as soon as I knew it, the blood was rushing to my abdominal region... Why hello there, stiffness.

My face was really close to Honda's at this point, and I could feel something 'hard' from his end too. He was blushing like mad, and I could feel my face being really warm.

"Elisha! Right here? But it looks like there's dried blood here!"

"I don't care, let's do it here, Codyyyy!"

Stupid couple, now it looks like they're going to stay! I tried moving again, but I just grinded against Honda. I almost let out a moan, but stopped myself and instead let out a very low growl.

"J-Joun-Jounouchi..." He let out, but it seems he can't even mutter a sentence. I had to get rid of his 'problem', but I couldn't do it here, in front of... Honda.

"Did you hear that, Elisha?"

"Hear what? Stop being delusional and just kiss me! Jeez!"

Sounds like a lust filled relationship, they don't seem to have any chemistry whatsoever...

Honda then shifted his arm so it moved down to where our crotches were. I felt his fingertips brush against mine, and shivered. After a few moments of fidgeting with his pants, I realized he was trying to take them off. I gave him a weird look.

"Well... this is the only way to get rid of... it!" He whispered frantically. I could feel my pants getting tighter by the second. He was right...

I moved my hand down to my zipper, and tried to undo the button on my jeans. After another few minutes, we were both getting very frustrated. All this sexual tension was not good, and that couple still hadn't moved.

I finally undid that stupid button, and pulled my zipper down. I immediately grabbed both my underwear, and my jeans, and started to pull them down.

I heard a click, and the sound of a zipper, seems like Honda has done the same.

I finally pulled my pants down far enough for my 'member' to pop out. A few seconds later, I felt Honda's 'member' touch mine. Crap!

I let out a silenced moan, and looked him in the eyes with great frustration.

Then, a hand grabbed onto my 'member'! The owner of the hand, being Honda.

If I was standing up, I would of doubled over.

"Cody! I said don't touch my there! Idiot!"

"Well SORRY. Not trying to spice this make out session up or anything!"

I then placed my hand down near our manhoods, and latched onto what I thought was mine... but it was actually Honda's! I felt him start to rub his hand up and down in a motion. I guess I better do the same, and return the favour. This wasn't gay, no! The reason we were doing this is so we won't get caught by that couple! Yeah!

I rubbed my hand up and down the shaft of his penis, earning a grunt from him. It was like a competition. Who could humiliate who the most?

I felt his pace go faster and gritted my teeth. _Damn he's good!_

I brought my other hand down onto his penis, and decided to use two hands, and see what he'd do. I used the other hand to massage his balls and rub circles with my thumb on the area around his crotch.

By now he was groaning alot, very lowly, but still groaning. Then he did something that I was not expecting. He put his other hand up my shirt and started to pinch and tease my nipples! _Damnit!_

I let out quite a loud moan, and then silenced it mid-moan.

"What the hell was THAT?"

"I don't know! Maybe we should check it out, Cody, I'm scared!"

"Good idea..."

I heard footsteps, but I didn't care, I continued my technique, and he continued his.

The footsteps came closer.

I went faster, and so did he.

"Let's check the box out."

I pressed my lips to his.

"Good idea!"

We both moaned into eachother's mouths.

I could hear gravel being crunched right next to us.

Then finally, we both let out loud moans into eachother's mouths and released. A few seconds later the box was toppled over and we both fell out onto eachother.

"Oh my God!" I looked up and saw the girl with a flustered look, while the guy looked shocked.

"Elisha! Why did you lead us to this part of town anyway?"

"I-I... That's hot!"

"It doesn't matter! Let's go!"

The couple immediately turned around and ran down the alley. Looks like we were caught anyway...

I felt lips touch my ear.

"Let's do that again sometime." I heard Honda say. I grinned and looked at him.

"Yeah, that was fun."

_

* * *

_

_Oh my god! What did you think? XD Crazy, right? R&R, or Elisha and Cody will make your life the awkward-est thing ever!  
**Jounouchi:** D: Elisha's a fangirl!  
**Elisha:** X_X  
**Honda:** Because this would totally happen in the real series!  
**Me:** SHUT IT, PEOPLE!_


	2. Staying The Night

_I see I have quite a few hits, but no reviews? D: Wut? Review people! I need to know how I'm doing! Anyway, I decided to continue, just because this is my most viewed story right now. Enjoy. ;)_

**

* * *

A few weeks after the incident**

**Anzu's POV**

_It's so late! I'm totally screwed! _I thought to myself, looking around the deserted streets of Domino City. It was 12:14 AM on a Thursday night, meaning I was going to get killed by my parents. As I searched around, looking for a taxi, I wondered about the past events throughout the last month or so that lead to this...

It all started with Honda's disappearance. He came in for a few days, and he was acting strange, I noticed he had some sort of bite mark on his neck.

When I went over to his house on the first day of him being ill, his parents had told me about how Honda was visiting a 'friend' in Hinamizawa or some small deserted place like that. Of course, I didn't buy the story, Honda had never told us about his friend in 'Hinamizawa' before, and besides, that was a deserted village, so he was obviously lying. The problem at hand was, _why would he lie to his parents about something like that?_

The next day, I discussed the issue with Yuugi and Jounouchi. Jounouchi shook it off, saying how Honda was discreet about alot of things and didn't have to tell them of every detail in his life, however Yuugi was also mildly concerned.

Then, a few weeks after Honda's disappearance, Jounouchi also disappeared. By now, me and Yuugi were very concerned. So we did the same thing, we went to Jounouchi's apartment to see if his father would know.

What did we get?

A few curse words and we were chased out of his apartment. It wasn't the best idea, and it proved that Jounouchi's father probably didn't give a damn of his whereabouts.

So then came the conclusion of what happened to them. Yuugi suggested they had ran away, but they had no real motive to run away, and it wouldn't make sense on Honda's part. Honda has a decent family, so he had no reason to run away.

The next thing was... murder. However, if they were murdered, Honda's parents probably would of been panicking, not telling us about how he went on a trip to see his friend. Besides, the bodies probably would of been found, and surely someone would of filed them as missing.

After thinking things over, we decided to try and get in contact with Shizuka. She would surely know where they were.

The conversation with her was quite short lived. She replied with the same thing as Honda's parents replied with, he's visiting a 'friend' in some remote village. We were getting nowhere.

The next thing we decided to do, was look for them around the city.

... Which lead to me getting lost at 12:14 AM on a Thursday.

I sighed and took a quick look around me again. There was still no sight of a taxi, just busy cars that didn't look like they'd stop for anyone.

I walked over to a bench and sat down, giving up. _Maybe if I just sit here, I'll magically get scooped up by someone and end up home._

I laughed at my own self pity. _Yeah right._

I sat there for a few minutes and slowly drifted off...

**

* * *

Honda's POV**

I walked out of another boring and dull alley, quite bemused by how endless the days have become. By the looks of it, it was quite late at night. Jounouchi was a few feet behind me, looking bored and idly.

"Things have been so boring around here." I mused, trying to start conversation.

"I wonder why, not because we can't even see our friends or anything..." He scowled, looking down quite angry.

"We just have to hang in for a bit longer until we get used to human scent again." I retaliated, trying to reassure him that we'll see everyone again, soon.

"Oh? And you don't think they've become suspicious of our long disappearance visiting a 'friend' that they've never been informed of?" He questioned, looking up again.

"It doesn't matter if they have or haven't, we're going to tell them anyway." I shot back.

"You seriously think they'll believe us? Ha!" He mocked, obviously having no faith in our friends right now.

"Of course they will, they're our friends, right?"

"Then why can't we tell them now?"

"... Because-"

"Exactly. You know they won't believe us, deep down." _Damn. He got me good there._

"Can we jus-" I stopped mid sentence when I noticed a girl slumped over on a bench in front of us.

I exchanged looks with Jounouchi, and we both decided to go over to her. She was flat down on her stomach, so we couldn't see her face.

"Should we wake her up?" Jounouchi asked.

"I think so, she needs to get home." I replied, feeling that I knew this girl from somewhere. I squinted, trying to get better detail, but it was too dark to properly tell who she was unless you saw her face.

Jounouchi touched her shoulder and gently shook her. I tried to catch a glimpse of her face, but I had no such luck.

"Uh..." I heard her groan.

**

* * *

Anzu's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and let out a groan. It seemed like it was still night. _Great._

I noticed a hand next to me and decided to sit up, trying to figure out who the hell wanted to wake me at such a time. I rubbed my eyes and looked up, seeing nothing but two pairs of red eyes. I let out a small gasp at the unusual sight, and then took my attention off their eyes.

Immediately I recognized them...

_Honda and Jounouchi._

"Honda?... Jounouchi?..." I groggily mentioned their names. They looked just as shocked to see me.

"Anzu..." I heard Honda whisper. I shifted my body so I was facing them fully. _Where had they been?_

"What are you doing out this late?" Jounouchi questioned. Then I realized, I found them! I found Honda and Jounouchi! I could feel my arms shaking, wanting to reach out and hug them, but I wasn't sure if I should. They were the ones who left us, were they not? It wasn't like lost puppies had been brought to my house by the police after they'd been gone for a few days.

"I'd rather you answer me first, what are you guys even doing here?" I asked, wanting answers. Mine and Yuugi's assumptions were right after all, they never did leave. It was all just a big excuse! "Have you both been fully recruited to that gang? Is **that** why you've not been in school?"

"Of course not. I left that gang." Jounouchi stared at me coldly. It was that sort of stare that burned into my soul, and it made me believe him.

"Then _what _have you actually been doing?" So many questions were running through my mind right now. _What could they possibly be doing that doesn't even allow them to go to school?_

"Well, it's a long story." Honda chimed in, "You don't want to-"

"Yes I do." I looked at him with full concern in my eyes, "I want to know what you've been up to, hence why I asked the question... I'm concerned for you both. Not just me, but me and Yuugi, so please just tell me."

"You wouldn't understand." He coldly said, looking away for a second.

"Yes I would, friends always understand eachother, no matter the circumstances."

"Fine, but you better promise to believe what I say." He requested.

"I promise." I replied with a hand on my chest.

"Well... you see, the thing is. Me and Jounouchi are..."

_Are what? Dating? Spit it out!_

"... vampires."

_What?_

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

**

* * *

Jounouchi's POV**

I watched as she slumped again, this time forward onto me and Honda. I caught her quickly, and I looked at Honda.

"Looks like she has either fainted or fallen asleep." He stated. _No shit, sherlock._

"I never would of guessed."

"Shut up." He playfully punched my arm, glaring at me.

"Well, what are we going to do about her?" I asked, still holding her.

"Well... since we're too far away from home, we should probably let her sleep with us?"

"What? No way!" I looked at her, she was completely out of it and I felt pity for her, "Okay... nevermind. Maybe we should."

"Well, let's bring her back to our place." He got up and offered to carry her on his back. I placed her onto his back, piggyback style, and he started walking off.

I stared at him as he walked off.

"What have you actually got us into?"

* * *

I sighed with relief as we got into the empty room, clothes were in piles, there were cracks in the walls, wallpaper was coming off in multiple places, and of course, let's not forget the rats also living here.

"I'm going to put her on the sofa." Honda announced, walking over to the worn down sofa. Half of it was moth-eaten while the other half was showing springs. There were some pillows at the side, which he placed down, to prevent discomfort. Then he placed her gently onto the pillows, and covered her up with a blanket which was placed with the pillows.

"Where can we sleep?" I asked, looking around the room, looking for a place of comfort.

"Either on the sofa, but I'm not sure we can all fit on, or on the floor."

My eyes searched the floor. _No way am I sleeping on that! _

"I'd rather have half of myself hanging off the sofa, than sleep on that."

Honda then scanned the floor like I did previously, then nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I'm not sure we'll be able to fit..." He pondered, looking over to the sofa again.

"What if we sat down or something?" I inspected the sofa. It seems we'd have to sit underneath her if we wanted to sit down and sleep.

"Sat down? You mean underneath her?"

"Yes, underneath. It might be an awkward position in the morning, but it's better than nothing..."

"That's true." He turned to Anzu and started reaching down to lift her. I went on the other side where her legs were and slowly lifted them. We both managed to sit down underneath her, while she was on both of our laps. She started stirring in her sleep a bit, but soon calmed down.

I moved my eyes over to Honda, Anzu's head was on the pillow next to him, with her back on his lap. Her legs were placed on my lap, and she looked quite comfy.

I sighed, and saw that Honda was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, quite confused.

"The fact that we've not had a fit over Anzu's scent, I think we might be able to go back to school."_ That's right... that means we can go home, too._

"I'm not sure, what if we flip by accident?" I worried, looking at him with concern, "I don't want anyone else turning into vampires..."

He shifted so his head was on my shoulder.

"I guess you're right... Maybe we should leave it another week or two."

We both sat there in silence, and I noticed my eyes starting to shut. I managed to mumble out one thing before I fell asleep, "I hope Anzu believes us..."

* * *

_**... can't find my drink or man. Where are my keys? I left my phone. Oh oh oh oh.**_

_**What's going on, on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore...**_

I woke up to the sound of Lady Gaga ringing in my ears. _What the hell? _I felt someone shifting from my lap.

_**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright. Just dance, gonna be oka-**_

**Click.**

"Hello?" A soft voice answered. I opened my eyes and looked around, Anzu was stood up on the phone to someone. _Oh..._

I felt a bit of weight on my side, and decided to inspect who was leaning on me.

I turned my head and noticed a face in front of me, a tired one at that. Honda was fast asleep, with his head leaning on my shoulder. I noticed I had my arm wrapped around him and was way too close for comfort.

_Then_ I noticed something...

His hand was on my crotch. It must of fallen when Anzu moved... _crap._

I wanted to wake him, but it would be too awkward. Then, 'Mister Happy' came along. My heart rate started to increase as I became more and more uncomfortable.

"Sorry mom, I was... um... at my friend's house. I'm so sorry that I forgot to tell you." I looked up and saw Anzu looking down at us very strangely. I could see a faint blush on her cheeks from seeing Honda's hand on m- My eyes widened and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I looked down at Honda's hand, and then I managed to utter out something...

"It's not what it looks like, honest!"

_**

* * *

A/N: **__What do you think? How do you think Jounouchi will get out of this one? ;) Please please please R&R, I spent a long time on this.  
__**Anzu: **__E-eh? Are they really-  
__**Jounouchi: **__NO! O/O  
__**Honda: **__*Snore*  
__**Me:**__ Of course they are. ;D_


End file.
